


Love me tinder.

by SilverInStars



Series: Omega!Tony [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: AU, Ant is the best boy, Background Greg Stark, Blind Date, Character Freeform, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Omega/Omega, Tinder date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a soft fluff thing, matchmaking Anthony, meddling Anthony, meddling Greg Stark, mild awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Anthony decides to set up a Tinder profile for his Dad. Greg Helps.Or"You've been busy, I had to take matters into my own hands." Anthony told him. "I don't want you to die old and alone dad. Or become grumpy like Jarvis.""Why would I die alone when I have you to keep me company." Tony pouted."It's important to hang out with people your own age. Or at least that's what my homeroom teacher has been telling me." Anthony informed him, kicking a socked foot up.





	Love me tinder.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on sabrecmc's blog asking about omega Steve and omega Tony and you guys know how Stars feels about abo content. So I decided to write some. It's almost 5:00 AM here so I've lost some sleep writing this and I really hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff. 
> 
> Note: Anthony is about twelve years old in this fic.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Anthony rolled his eyes from where he had flopped onto Tony's bed. "Of course he'll like you dad. He's not _blind_. Don't wear that tie, it's too businessman-like."

"I _am_ a businessman."

"You're also a soccer dad who spends most days moping around the penthouse in your boxers." Anthony pointed out.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that these are Calvin Klein boxers." Tony protested. He flipped his nightgown to add to his point.

Ant gave him a deadpan look. "Underwear is underwear, dad. Eitherway, Steve will like the one with the sushi print way better." He rolled over, eyes fixed to the phone in his hands. Tony's phone. One that he had apparently used to both set up a tinder account for Tony, and find him the perfect date in the span of a month. (This wasn't a situation any of those "How to raise a genius son?" books prepared him for.)

"Oh we're calling him Steve now, are we?" Tony teased.

"Only because you're too chicken to do it first."

"I beg your pardon. I am perfectly capable of calling Mr. Rogers by his first name. There's just an order to these things." Tony sniffed.

Anthony made a face. "Whatever you say, dad. Steve likes sushi, he told me when we were watching that baseball match together."

"Is it normal for my son to hit it off with my date before I have?" Tony questioned.

"You've been busy, I had to take matters into my own hands." Anthony told him. "I don't want you to die old and alone dad. Or become grumpy like Jarvis."

"Why would I die alone when I have you to keep me company." Tony pouted.

"It's important to hang out with people your own age. Or at least that's what my homeroom teacher has been telling me." Anthony informed him, kicking a socked foot up.

"I have your uncle Greg? He'll be old and grumpy too and we're exactly the same age." Tony tried to defend himself.

Anthony snorted. "You hate spending time with uncle Greg."

"That's not true. I'm sure I'll be able to think of enough old man jokes to keep myself entertained. He is twenty minutes older than me, you know." Tony grinned.

"Ugh. At least with Steve around I won't be the only one rolling my eyes while you and uncle Greg compete over who's gonna admit that they're greying first."

Tony gave up on his tie for the moment and flopped on top of Anthony on the bed.

"Daaaaad, you're squishing me." Anthony complained.

Tony cuddled him tighter, "Do you really like him that much?"

Ant was silent for a moment. "I think he's a good guy. You know his profile picture had a dog in it. People who love their dogs are good people."

"It's tinder, almost everyone has a picture with their pet on there." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah but, it was different. He looked really happy." Anthony mumbled.

Tony sighed, "Don't get your hopes up too high tesoro."

Anthony shuffled around to face Tony, "Why?" He asked. "Do you think he's a bad guy?"

"No. But people can surprise you."

Tony took in Anthony's pout and dropped a kiss on his forehead, "But hey, you liked him enough to swipe right, and if that doesn't give him a very good chance at being Mr. Right, well, I don't know what does."

"It's just a date, Dad. You'll be fine. If Steve hurts you I'll make sure his phone catches a virus or ten."

"You're the best son a father could have." Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Are you sure he's okay with the whole...y'know."

Anthony peered at him.

"The...omega thing." Tony muttered awkwardly.

"Oh that. Of course he is, I made sure to mention it on your profile when I created it." Anthony fiddled with Tony's phone and then flipped the device to show Tony the screen. "See says right here, "Omega male into other omega. The app also helps filter things based on preferences, and I created a program to filter out possible creeps with uncle Greg's help."

"Greg knows about this?"

"Of course he does. I'm twelve and impressionable. Uncle Greg was in charge of handling the creeps."

"Oh my god."

"It's really not as bad as that." Anthony frowned.

"Greg vetting my Tinder profile. It's like the best and worst thing I've ever heard all wrapped up in one time bomb of a gift."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Steve knows you're an omega into other omegas and he's an omega into omegas too."

"If you like him so much, how come you waited a month to tell me about him?" Tony prodded, tickling a Socked foot that had Bulbasaur on the front.

Anthony's eyes dodged away from his, "I mean, Steve's definitely a nice guy. But, I had to be sure, you know. Like, sure sure. I don't want you to end up heartbroken again."

Tony's eyes softened, "You've really been worried about me, huh."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy. You're all I need to be happy Ant." Tony told him, gripping Ant's foot in his hand.

"I know you're happy in the Dad way, but I want you to be happy as a person too." Anthony explained.

Tony blinked away the sudden burn in his eyes, "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Dad." Ant replied easily. "Now go finish getting dressed. We don't want to keep Steve waiting."

"Give your father a cuddle first. I need to charge up."

\------

Steve came to pick him up at the tower sharply at 7 pm for dinner. He was in a navy suit that looked well worn and carried a bouquet of daisies with him. Tony met him down in the lobby.

"For you." Steve said as his only introduction, and held out the flowers for Tony to take them.

Tony smiled, and then shyly held out his own little bouquet of roses that he had gotten for Steve. "You look beautiful, darling." He complimented and was pleasantly surprised when that incited a blush on Steve's cheeks.

"Thank you." Steve replied. He accepted the flowers a little awkwardly and rubbed the soft petals between his fingers as he spoke. "I might be a bit of a mess today." He admitted. "I wasn't sure what the protocol was going to be." He squared his shoulders and then looked Tony in the eye. "It's my first time on a date with another omega."

Tony laughed and Steve promptly scowled at him. Tony waved his hands before Steve could get the wrong impression, "I don't mean it that way Darling. It's just that it's my first time on a date with another omega too. You'll have to excuse me as well."

"Oh." Steve said, and his shoulders promptly loosened. He analysed Tony for a moment and then nodded to himself, "Well, my name is Steve Rogers, Mr. Stark and I know your son set us up, but I'd very much like to take you on a date if that's alright with you."

A spark of fondness lit up in Tony's chest, "If it's all the same to you Steve, can I call you Steve? Maybe I can take you out on a date today and you could get the next one?"

A flash of surprise crosses Steve's features. "That would be perfect, Mr Stark."

"Call me Tony, please." Tony told him, and took a step into Steve's space. "I heard you like sushi, I know a place that serves the kind that could give you a foodgasm."

"Did Anthony tell you that?" Steve asked him, for the first time smiling a full faced grin at Tony. He really was a beautiful man.

"My son has become quite the fan of yours." Tony told him while walking them out of the building.

"He's an amazing kid. Did you know he can accurately predict the scores per inning?" Steve bragged and Tony's mouth quirked.

"He's the best part of my life. A mischievous part, but he means the world to me." He told Steve, earnestly.

"I can see why." Steve said. "You're a lucky dad."

"The luckiest."

The chatter kept up in the car as Tony drove them to one of his favourite sushi places. Steve had taken the subway on his way over as per Anthony's instructions, which was perfect because it gave Tony the opportunity to show off one of his many cars. And if the little glances Steve kept shooting him were anything to go by, then Steve was well impressed.

 _Nankurenaisa_ was a small but classy restaurant run by a family of three. Sana, the owners' daughter greeted Tony cheerfully at the door, and did the same with Steve. "Anthony called ahead and said you'd be here soon so I've gone ahead and prepared your table for you." She explained once they had made their way inside. "A little more romantic than the usual one." She added with a wink.

"He really does think of everything." Steve said, sounding more than a little amazed.

"That's my boy." Tony grinned. "Lets go see what else is in store for us, shall we?"

Sana led them to their table. It was in a secluded spot with warm lighting and a single rose decorating the table.

"Was the rose Ant's idea too?" Tony asked.

"No, I believe that was your brother's touch." Sana giggled.

Steve walked over the the table, but Tony smoothly slid in before him. "Let me," he said, and pulled out Steve's chair for him.

He was delighted to catch sight of another blush on Steve's cheeks, colouring them a soft and beautiful pink.

Steve cleared his throat and then took his seat, thanking Tony gruffly. Tony leaned down so he could whisper into Steve's ear, "Don't be embarrassed darling, I just want to treat you right."

That only made the blush on Steve's cheeks spread all the way to his ears. Tony was tempted to kiss it, but he reigned himself in and settled for brushing his fingers flirtatiously across Steve's shoulder as he moved along the side of the table to get to his own seat.

Sana, the wonderful angel, had left them their menus on the table. So Tony picked up the one across him and flipped it open. "I say we get a little of everything, Darling. Sana's father is a magician in the kitchen."

Steve eyed his menu with interest. "I'm getting the next one?" He asked to confirm, and Tony felt another burst of fond affection building up for the omega seated across him.

"I'd like that." He replied, and Steve's posture loosened. "I could eat a little of everything." He told Tony. Tony called Sana over and carefully relayed their order.

When she left them along again, Tony turned his attention back to Steve. "Tell me about yourself?" He asked, and taking a gander he hooked his ankle around Steve's under the table.

Steve stiffened, and Tony immediately released the contact. "I'm sorry, was that too soon?" He asked, worried.

Steve shook his head, "I'm just not used to." He waved his arm in Tony's direction.

"That's alright, Steve. We can take things slow. We're both obviously new to this whole omega-omega thing." Tony comforted, internally cursing himself for not having better hindsight.

Steve continued to shake his head however, "It's not that. It's not to fast, I mean." He inhaled in deeply. "I'm a big guy, yeah. Omegas aren't usually like that. The men and women I did meet before, they were all alphas and betas, but they always expected things from me." Steve looked incredibly awkward with each word that left his mouth, "I've usually been the guy making the first move. And you've been-"

"Shamelessly flirting with you since we met?" Tony offered.

"Yeah that." Steve agreed, a small, wry grin on his lips. "It's different."

"Good different?" Tony asked.

"Good different." Steve confirmed.

"Perfect." Tony said, and with his confidence restored, he hooked his ankle with Steve's again and this time added a little caress. "You're gorgeous and you deserve to be spoiled, Steve."

Steve didn't reply, but his darkening flush told Tony all he needed to know. They chatted for a bit while they waited for their meal to arrive, exchanging basic information and the like.

"I thought it was someone catfishing, when I first saw your profile." Steve admitted.

"Then why did you swipe right?" Take asked him, curious.

Steve snuck a glance at his face, "I took a chance, I guess." He replied ambiguously.

"It's a little unfair that you probably know a lot more about me than I know about you." Tony pouted. "You were in the military, right? Ant refused to tell me much. He said I needed to find out for myself."

Steve nodded, "I was in the army, but I left last year."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You don't have to tell me if it's a sensitive topic." Tony said softly.

"No, it's okay." Steve replied. "The answer is pretty boring honestly. I just...got tired." His voice cracked on the last word and Tony reached out and held his hand. "That's a very valid reason, Steve." He told him. There was obviously more to the story, but Tony decided it would be better not to pry further.

Sana brought them their food, plates and plates of delicious sushi and fried seafood. Steve tried to keep his salivation discreet, and he took the opportunity to change the pace of the conversation. "What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" Tony teased.

"Tell me something about Tony Stark that no one else knows."

Tony fell silent at that, and then he laughed a little weakly, "I'm not sure how many of those things are left at this point."

Tony was still holding his hand, so Steve gave the appendage a little squeeze. "How about this place? You seem pretty close to the owners. How did that happen."

"Ah!" Tony exclaimed, leaning forward, "It was through a sports sponsorship."

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"Sana is an Omega weightlifting champion who competes in the general category. The first of her generation!" Tony told him, excitement obvious.

"That's amazing." Steve replied. And it really was, especially since Steve himself was considered an anomaly, he knew how tough breaking stereotypes could be.

Tony nodded eagerly. "We met through a sponsorship program my company runs, one thing lead to another and next thing I know, I'm sitting in this place and eating the best Japanese food I've ever tasted in my life."

Steve gave Tony's hand another squeeze. "That's an incredible story."

They finished their food in record time, and when Steve realised that it would mean the end of their date, he showed down with his last few bites.

"I've had a lovely time." Tony told him.

"Me too." Steve agreed, possibly a little too eagerly. But Tony just smiled brilliantly back at him.

After Sana took their plates away and Tony had paid their bill, Steve waited for Tony at the entryway as he bid his goodbyes. Sana threw Steve a cheerful wave, and then Tony took Steve's hand in his and walked him out the door.

"I could drop you home on my way back?" Tony offered and Steve gratefully accepted.

The ride back was a lot quieter and Tony wracked his mind for something charming to say. Anything that would make Steve want to keep going on dates with him. It didn't take much for Tony to realise that he liked Steve, both his strength and his vulnerability.

"My heat is in two weeks." Steve stated apropos and Tony almost veered off the road. "I mean," he mumbled, "if you're not doing anything at that time, we could maybe, spend it together."

Tony was glad that all his cars were equipped with a magnificent autopilot mode because he wasn't sure how reliable his driving skills were at the moment. "Are you sure?" He asked, with ill-concealed disbelief.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Steve grouched, thinking Tony wasn't interested.

"Of course I want to Steve!" Tony immediately amended. "But we only just met. Are you sure you'd be okay with me being there?"

"So we'll meet some more." Steve looked out of the window, "It'd beat having to call up some random service, at least."

"I'd be honoured to Steve." Tony replied earnestly.

All the way through dropping Steve off and making his way home Tony felt like he was walking on clouds. Anthony took one look at the dreamy expression on his face and said, "I told you so. I'm gonna go text uncle Greg now so he can say the same."

"Oh Ant. My darling boy, my lovely son, I think I'm in love."

 

 

 

 


End file.
